


Forced Confessions

by Queenie_Mab



Series: PJO ficlets and oneshots [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Trickster Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy wakes up not alone and wonders what in Hades is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt #6 "Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?" from an [ask-meme](http://mab-speaks.tumblr.com/post/113494424154) on Tumblr. Requested by [ispeakthesass](http://ispeakthesass.tumblr.com/).

~*~

"Mmmmm … hmmm …"

I'm slow to wake, the heaviness leaving my arms first. I'm really warm and reach out with my foot, seeking the edge of the blanket. If I could contact the cool air, I'd wake up faster. Instead, I hit another foot. My eyes fly open, and I drag my foot up and down, feeling the foot attached to a leg, and then, I really just need to roll over and figure out what the hell is going on. 

"Oh … hmmm …" That voice again. I thought that was part of my dream. Okay, that's it. I roll over coming face to face with Jason. He's curled on his side a couple of inches away, but it's definitely him, sleeping, in my bed. I lift the blanket … naked. 

I smack his arm.

"Wh - What?" He opens his eyes slowly, lopsided, like one of his eyelids is heavier than the other.. It makes me think his eyes are like marbles rolling around in there. 

"Dude," I say, holding back a laugh, though I can't stop the smile from forming on my lips. "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

He manages to get both eyelids lifted and stares at me for a really long pause. "I'm naked? Seriously?" He rolls onto his back, pulling the covers with him and scrubbing a hand over his eyes. 

Okay, this is just getting plain weird now and I'm not laughing anymore. "Grace? Care to explain or do I have to kick your naked ass out and leave you to the mercy of the harpies?"

"Bad dream," he says, dropping his hand. He stares at the ceiling, his face going red. There's another long, awkward pause, then he looks at me. "Can I borrow some clothes, then I'll be out of your hair?"

"Sure, no problem." I climb out of bed in my T-shirt and boxers, my teeth chattering, and pull a spare T-shirt and jeans out of my closet. I hand them to Jason and crawl back under the blanket. The whole exchange feels surreal and it's starting to weird me out.

I roll on my side, facing away from him to give him privacy to dress. This tension between us, I'm trying to ignore, it's not new, but I thought things would be different now that the quest is over, now that we're moving on with our lives. 

"Percy." I squeeze my eyes shut. The tone in his voice, a mix of aggravation, fear, and something we don't talk about. "I've got a real problem."

"What's the problem?" I roll back over. He's sitting up and holding what looks like a doll version of my shirt, his posture slumped, his face utterly wrecked. I've never seen Jason look so defeated. "Okay. We're dealing with a god, a goddess? Tell me about your dream, Grace, full truth."

"I was back in Diocletian's Palace with Nico, but this time it wasn't Nico Cupid wanted to force a confession out of, it was me." His voice sounds hollow when he talks, like he would be crying if he had any tears left. I've never even met this Cupid guy, but from what Jason's told me, I hate him. 

I sit up, too and sling my arm around his waist. Sue me, the guy needs a hug. "Okay. So you fought him?" Jason nods. "Annnnd … lost?" He nods again. "And then you woke up naked in my bed?" 

He starts laughing. It's like the sort of laughter that comes when you realize you're fucked and have nothing left to lose. My mouth twitches, my mind putting the pieces together. Forced confession, the refusal earned a naked wake up in my bed, when he tries to put clothes on, they shrink. I inhale sharply. It feels like all of a sudden my secrets are expanding, too big to keep inside any more. 

Jason runs his hand down the side of my face, his lips, his eyes, right there. I swallow past the lump forming in my throat. "It's a curse," he says. 

I wrinkle my forehead. "And to break it, Cupid thought a fuck or die scenario would break you?"

His breath huffs against my lips, and then I smash our mouths together, pure heat between us. 

Honestly, as much fun as it is showing Cupid exactly how far I'll go to not let Jason break, he didn't need to be so dramatic about it. It would have happened eventually.


End file.
